Her Rose and My Peridot
by xxChibiRosexx
Summary: A fanfic of me and Peridot. I hope you like it
1. chapter 1

**Her Rose and My Peridot**

Hi I'm Rose and this story is a fanfic of my relationship with the lovable Peridot. I do not own Steven Universe or any of the Characters in this story. Thank you for reading.

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Meeting**

I walked down the Boardwalk in Beach City thinking about being a new member of the Crystal Gems. "I'm thankful Steven was so nice, at least he knows what it's like to be a half gem." I spoke to myself looking down at my left hand, home of my dark Rose Quartz gemstone. "Why was I made, am I just a soldier?" I kept walking down the boardwalk as the sun started to set. "I better head home or Pearl will throw a fit." I spoke as thunder struck. "Damn I hate rain." I dashed to the base only to see that Steven was the only one home, or so I thought. "Steven where's everybody?" I looked around seeing no one. "They're on a mission and I'm here babysitting." He looked at me with his adorable face. I messed up his hair as I looked around "so who are you babysit-" I was cut off to a loud scream from the bathroom. "Steven who's in the bathroom?" I asked in curiosity. "Me! The great and powerful Peridot!" Screamed the small green gem. I started laughing while looking at Steven. He looked back just saying "That's Peridot she's new." I just looked at her and stated "You are so adorable Peridot." She looked at me blushed very slightly but enough to see a dark shade of green across her face. "I'm not adorable I'm vicious!" She stated as she ran up and started hitting me. "Peridot I wouldn't recommend hitting me." She stared at me "Why not?!" I simply replied "The weapon I can summon is sharp enough to cut through a gem's physical form." She looked at me and...smacked me. "Alright you asked for it." The gem on my hand glowed and our came a small but sharp Dagger, I looked at her, she looked back. "Peridots don't disperse easily." She stated in a matter of fact tone, the one Pearl normally gives me. Idropped my dagger and we watched it fall right through the floor and land in the sand below. The weapon dispersed and we just sat looking ateach other until _Boom_. Thunder roared through the sky causing Peridot to jump back. After a few minutes of explaining what rain is, she eventually started playing in the rain as I sat inside. I mumbled to myself "She's adorable." I started laughing until I heard the sound of the Warp Pad being used. After a few hours of Pearl explaining to me what happened and me not caring I eventually got to talk to Peridot. "So Peridot right?" She looked at me and responded "Yeah who are you?" "I'm Rose hehe." We sat there for a few moments of nothing but awkward silence. Garnet spoke to Amethyst "I think they're getting along." And Amethyst just looked at her. "So Peridot what do you think about Earth?" I asked and waited for her response. "I've not been able to 'like' this planet." I looked and lightly blushed which was obvious due to my pale skin. "Well...maybe...I could take you to show you the sights...I mean if you want to." She looked at me and simply replied "That'd be nice." We both blushed and Garnet looked at us and spoke to herself "It seems like they're hitting it off."

Thanks for reading my first chapter and I hope it's pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The "Date"**

Again I do not own Steven Universe but please do enjoy.

The mornin sun rised while a sat outside with Garnet. "Beautiful planet isn't it?" I asked still staring off into to ocean. "It is." She replied quickly and looked at me. "So you have a crush on Peridot huh?" She asked in a calm voice. All I could do was jump back and go "WHAT?!", I sat back down. "Is it that obvious?" I asked shyly. "Rose it's fine you feel that way but remember we don't know her true intent, she could betray you. Are you willing to trust her?" She replied and kept looking at me. I sighed and replied, "Garnet I'm willing to show her the beauties of Earth." I walked inside and went to look for Peridot. "Steven!" I shouted up the stairs. "What Rose?" He spoke in a dry and tired voice. "Where's Peridot?" I asked, "She's in the Bathroom." He said tiredly. I giggled and knocked on the door. "Peridot come on out." I spoke "NO!" She yelled out. "1...2...3" I kicked the door down. "Come on Peridot I'm going to show you the wonders of Earth." We looked at each other for a minute, she ended up agreeing. We went to walk down the boardwalk and got attacked by seagulls. I laughed while watching Peridot trying to attack them. "You're adorable as fuck Peridot!" I blurted out...we looked at each other for a moment. I blushed profusely and stared at her. "Uh I-I m-mean...s-sorry." She looked at me and blushed. "It...it's okay Rose." She spoke quietly and looked down. After a few hours of talking and playing around we went to a cliff. We looked off and then she spoke, "Th-thank you." She stuttered out and looked at me. "For what?" I asked confused. "For..." she inhaled deeply then exhaled "For showing me the beauty of Earth." She looked at me and blushed. We stared at each other for a moment...our faces were mere inches from each other's. Our lips connected for a quick second until I backed out and began blushing intensely. "I'm s-sorry P-Peridot." "I'm sorry too!" She exclaimed in shock. We looked away and then she spoke. "Is this what humans call 'love'?" "I-I don't know." I responded still in shock. After some time passed we went home. "Good night Peridot" I said while she walked to the bathroom to hide. "Good night Rose." She said. I went to sleep on the couch and began to snore.


End file.
